<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Youkai Games by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474847">The Youkai Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea'>Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Anger, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 175th Youkai Games have come to The Tokyo Districts but unknown by the Emperor two new chose candidates could cause hidden agendas to go up in smoke. ( A Inuyasha/Hunger Games Setting Crossove) rated for later chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Hunger Games and all credit of both these go to their creator/author. In simple terms 'I don't own so you don't sue'. Rating is for precaution and later chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the year 2156 Tokyo has become a ruined and apocalyptic city. It has been broken up into 4 main districts and another larger district known as the Imperial Empire District. Each district is watched over by a Youkai Lord who control and maintain their Districts. They are the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western Lords. While the Imperial Emperor in turn rules over all the lords, however it is not a mutual partnership and The Emperor was not always in charge and Tokyo was not always split</p><p>It is said that the Emperor had gotten a hold of a strange new power that allowed him to take out the former Lords of the Lands hundreds of years ago. This power has prevented the current lords from banding together and taking back control.</p><p>The Youkai Games as it had been come to be called, consisted of two members to be chosen from each of the districts, where they will fight and find their way through a series of traps and settings within a large chosen area. They will fight and fight until only one candidate is left standing earning victory for their district.</p><p>The district represented by the winner would earn bragging rights, as well as special privileges and honor from the Emperor. That district would inurn also have rights over the other three district.</p><p>This year marks the 175th Youkai Games and The Districts will discover that this time around the Imperial Empire has different plans. Though fate may also have it's own plans for two of the chosen candidates.</p><p>In a large palace at the center of the Imperial Empire, the Emperor sits contemplating the plans for this years 175th Youkai Games. Every year before a member of one of the districts had won but this time he wanted to throw something in that would make it even more difficult for the contenders. Something that they would never expect or see coming. The question was what, what could he do other than the normal tricks and obstacles they used each year. What would make the districts see that he was still in charge of their lives.</p><p>Then it hit him, something that they wouldn't expect, something that would let him show his power over them. He stood from his chair grabbing the plans and headed for the conference room, while commanding a servant he came across to alert his advisors to meet with him immediately.</p><p>When he entered the conference chambers, he found his two advisors there already, "Naraku, Akuma, I have decided to change things around for 175th Youkai Games." He tossed the plans in front of the too, one a dark haired, dark eye looking man that most of the women of empire would give anything to spend the night with. The other black haired with red highlights and dark red eyes that looked like pools of blood.</p><p>Naraku the dark haired man chuckled as he looked over the plans, "well, well, that would most definitely throw them for a loop." The other man, Akuma picked up the plans looking over them carefully and calculating. Naraku raised an eyebrow at him, "is it not to your liking?"</p><p>"On the contrary my dear Naraku I find it to most intriguing," Akuma replied before taking a pen and beginning to write. "But why stop there, why not go a little farther." He stepped back as both Naraku and the Emperor look what was written.</p><p>Naraku raised an eyebrow again, "you're suggesting we over extend our power even more, do you not suspect that it might cause the Lords to up rise against the Empire?"</p><p>"They will be too afraid too, especially if we put my idea into action, it will show that not even the lords and their families are safe from our power," Akuma said cruelly before his eyes widen in a fake shock, " I mean, your power, my emperor."</p><p>The Emperor thought on it as his hand pulled through the swirly beard on his chin, that made it look as if his chin had a tail though none dared to say so. Naraku looked at the Emperor as Akuma mentally smirked knowing what the answer would be.</p><p>"Very well, I also find the idea most intriguing, have it taken care of at once," The Emperor commanded, Akums bowed and exited the room at once to carry out the plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the far corners of the Western District, just beyond a large maze of trees, lays a small shrine just off the edge of a mountain. A stairway of stone steps leads towards it's entrance, a small house beside it. A new day was starting and yet the shrine looked as if it was abandoned. The shrine was lucky if even a few visitors a day visited it.</p><p>Emerald eyes opened to see sunlight shining through faded pink curtains, a sigh escaping the females' lips. Sitting up she rubbed the sand from her eyes as raven hair fell over her shoulders. She tilted her head to glance at worn out clock, that sounded like its gears would be needed to fix again. The hands of the clock showing that it was a little past 5:00 am. Stretching she slid out from under the blankets and walked over to her dresser.</p><p>Opening the drawers she pulled out a set of clothes, and soon she was dressed in black pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. She sat down on the bed to slip on a pair of black boots and tied them tightly. Walking over to a desk in the corner there laid a brown jacket with warm fur lining the inside to help keep warmth within. Slipping it on she quietly slipped out of her room and past the the bedroom just beside hers, where her younger brother slept. And just across the way was her grandfathers room and beside his, her mothers. She silently made her way down the stairs to the floor.</p><p>As she stepped into the living room, there was an old couch with a pile of blankets on it. A puffy light brown fur tail poked out from under them. She smiled shaking her head and walked over to the couch and moved some of the blankets aside to reveal a small Kitsune child with reddish brown hair.</p><p>She reached out and ruffled his hair a little whispering softly, "Shippou, Shippou dear time to wake up."</p><p>Shippou opened his eyes, blinking green orbs as he yawned showing off small fangs. His little pawed hands rubbed his eyes as he crawled out if his tunnel of blankets, "Okasan?"</p><p>Kagome smiled and picked him up setting him on the floor, "it's time to scrounge up some food for our breakfast. Go out to the garden and gather some vegetables while I go out and hunt up some breakfast."</p><p>"Do you think..." Shippou looked at the ground, "we might be able to have some fish?"</p><p>Kagome knelt beside him placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll see what I can do, alright. Now off to the garden."</p><p>Shippou nodded happily and ran out to the back of the home where the garden was. Kagome watched him before heading into the next room where some home made equipment was. She picked up her bow and arrows, hooking them to her back, then grabbed a bag fitted with a container to hold the fish. For some it would be strange to be gathering their own food, but unfortunately the donations to the shrine was used to keep the shrine running and provide for her grandfather who had fallen ill. The Doctors said he would improve, but only if provided with good food and nutrients. What money they gained went to her grandfather and her mother spent the days working the shrine.</p><p>So Kagome took it upon herself to do what was needed to provide for the the family. Shippou though was not blood related, he was a Kitsune demon who she had found in the forests. His parents had been killed by an unknown force and left him a orphan . Unwillingly to let him die she took him in as her adopted kit, many of the humans and demons alike frowned on it. But over the ages demons and humans had learned to coexist, some even mating.</p><p>After she made sure she had everything she exited the home.</p><p>~*~*~*~.*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Kagome notched another arrow aiming it into the stream releasing it swiftly, with a thunk the fish floated to the surface. Picking it up she unhooked the arrow and put the fish in her container with the others. Just a couple more and she'd have enough for everyone's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She prepared another arrow when the bushes across the stream moved, jumping back she fired an arrow into the bushes.</p><p>"Ouch! Hey?!" A red blur burst out from the bushes landing in front of her, holding her arrow. It was a male with silver hair and dog ears on his head, he tossed her arrow to her. "Watch where you aim that thing, you might kill someone."</p><p>"That's what happens when you sneak up on someone," she notched the arrow to her bow and aimed at the stream again. "What are you doing out here Inuyasha?"</p><p>Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves folding his arms in front if him as his head tilted to the side slightly a frown on his face, "you shouldn't be out here either...not with what day it is."</p><p>Kagome's hands clenched her bow tighter as she whispered, "The Day of the Choosing...every year it's same thing...two people chosen to fight it out in those bloody 'Games' just so the Emperor can prove his power."</p><p>Inuyasha's years twitched as he looked around swiftly, then back at her, "Careful Kags, if an Enforcer heard you, you might end getting pulled into those bloody games."</p><p>Kagome tensed as she closed her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if I got chosen, there's no one who could take care of my kit and family."</p><p>Inuyasha stepped beside her wrapping his arms around her, "Feh, you ain't going nowhere Kags. You haven't done anything to get your name put in that pool. And this is your brothers first year getting out in the pool, everything will be fine. No one gets picked their first year, and that beast of yours is still just a child in human years so they won't have his name in the pool yet. There's nothing to be worried about."</p><p>Kagome sighed, "I hope you're right Inuyasha...I really hope so..."</p><p>*~* Later that Day *~*</p><p>Everyone stood gathered near the stage at the Districts wall, the Enforcers stood like soldiers in front of the people. The two chosen as mentors for the Chosen stepped onto the stage, Kagome recognized them as two former winners, Bankotsu and Jakotsu.</p><p>Kagome looked around spotting Inuyasha with his Mother and Father, Lord Toga beside them she recognized his half-brother Sesshoumaru, but there was a little girl clinging to Sesshoumaru's leg whom Inuyasha had told her was called Rin. She looked down beside herself finding Shippou shaking beside he was gripping her pant leg tightly . She patted his head looking back up, Lord Toga caught her glance and nodded his head in her direction. She gave a halfhearted smile before turning her head forehead again, the Announcer from the Imperial Empire had arrived. It was Lady Kagura, the wind demon and servant to the Emperor's right hand advisor Naraku.</p><p>Skipping the pleasantries she went straight to the microphone, "I would like to announce under the Emperor's direct orders that this years 175th Youkai Games will have a new addition. All demons and humans who are over the age of 10 in both human and youkai years will be pooled as well as INCLUDING those of The Royal Lords Family! They will be going up against two of the Imperial Empires Own Chosen Fighters! Due to this change there will be allowed two victors as long as they are from the same district!"</p><p>A roar of outrage and anger came from the crowd as Kagome gasped in horror, grabbing Shippou and hugging him to her tightly. She looked towards Inuyasha and found him staring in shock and horror as well. Beside him Lord Toga was furious and she could have weird she saw red flash in eyes, but nothing compared to the red of Sesshoumaru's eyes and the look of pure fear on little Rin's face.</p><p>"Silence!" Kagura roared as a tornado force wind circled them, once everyone had quieted again out fear for what would happen, she cleared her voice. "Now let us begin," She walked over to a large bag and reached in pulling out a small blueish green slip of paper. "Shippou Higurashii!"</p><p>Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach, as the name filled her ears standing in shock as a enforcer came up and pulled Shippou from her arms.</p><p>"Nooo! okasan!" Shippou cried trying to break free, snapping Kagome out of her shock.</p><p>She ran forward trying to reach him, "Wait?!" Another enforcer grabbed her trying to pull her back as she kick and squirmed, "Wait! I volunteer!"</p><p>A dead silence descended over the area no one moved, no one spoke as Kagura stared at her. The enforcer let go of her as she stood straight, " I volunteer to take his place as a Chosen!"</p><p>Kagura stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking out of it and signaling for her to come forward. The enforcer holding Shippou let go as the small Kitsune tackled her clinging to her crying, "I'm sorry Shippou but I won't them take you."</p><p>She looked up at the sound of something moving to her swiftly, it was Inuyasha.</p><p>He looked worried to death his ears against his head, Kagome shook her head to keep him from saying anything. She handed the crying Kitsune to him and he moved swiftly back to his family. She watched Lord Toga pat the small Kitsune on the head on the leaned in whispering something to him that seemed to help him calm. Her eyes landed on Izyaio who gave the best hopeful smile through tears. Then landed on Sesshoumaru who seemed to be giving her a look of approval, but it was hard to tell with his emotions hidden so well.</p><p>Turning she took a deep breath before ascending the stairs, when a hand was offered to her she looked to see Bankotsu. He nodded his head and she took his hand as he helped her onto the stage.</p><p>His brother Jakotsu stepped aside for her, as Kagura stepped up to her, "Well this is the first time anyone has ever volunteered, what is your name young lady?"</p><p>"Kagome Higurashii," she said surprised her voice came out unafraid, "the kit was my child."</p><p>Jakotsu spoke up, "You are brave for a human, and proven the strength of a mother's love to protect their even if not by blood."</p><p>Kagura glared at him before moving to choose the next name, this time she pulled out a pinkish blush slip, "Rin Tashio!"</p><p>Kagome looked toward the Tashio family in shock, not little Rin! She watched the enforcers moved towards the little girl, but they froze when a snarl escaped Sesshoumaru causing them to back up.</p><p>He turned his cold eyes to Kagura, "I will take her place." With that he bent down whispering something to Rin who nodded and ran into Lord Toga's arms.</p><p>Sesshoumaru stood straight and ascended the stairs till he stood beside Kagome, she looked up at him as their eyes met for a second before their attention was brought back to Kagura.</p><p>"Well...this was very interesting," Kagura started pausing before waving a claw towards them, "and here we have TWO volunteers, let's hear a cheer for your Chosen!"</p><p>The district broke out in cheers everyone except the Higurashii and Taisho Family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Journey to the Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome stood in a medium-size meeting room, looking out the window that over-looked a lake just behind it. She turned her head a little watching the other occupant of the room out of the corner of her eye. Sesshoumaru stood with his back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, the two of then had been asked to wait while their families were brought in. Ever since they had entered the room he was silent and said not a word to her. She sighed turning back to the window, she knew if Sesshoumaru's dislike toward humans from Inuyasha despite the little girl named Rin.</p><p>She just hoped it wouldn't influence their chances at surviving in the Youkai Games, thinking out it she turned back to face his direction, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry that you have to paired with a human. I will do my best to try not to get in your way."</p><p>Amber eyes opened staring at her, she felt as if they were burning a hole through her. But before he responded, if he was going to respond, his eyes moved to the door as it swung up. Two blurs entered the room, one landing on Kagome knocking her to the ground.</p><p>The other stopped just a few feet from her and she realized it was Inuyasha, which meant that...</p><p>"Okasan!" Shippou's voice cried, as he clung to his adopted mother. Kagome's eyes widened as a tearful smile crossed her lips, "Shippou my kit!" She hugged him tightly as she sat up.</p><p>"That was a stupid move wench," Inuyasha growled, though she picked up worry in his voice. "A Youkai stands a better chance of winning than a human, Shippou at least has illusions he can use."</p><p>"Illusions and tricks are not enough to win these games little brother, " came Sesshoumaru's cool voice. "The woman made the right decision in the protection of her kit."</p><p>Inuyahsa stared at his older brother, dumbfounded that the all mighty prick had just shown approval of a human and praise too at that. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again, "close your mouth Hanyou, you'll attract flies, you are Inu not a toad."</p><p>Inuyasha's mouth slammed shut as a scowl crossed his face, "why you damn -"</p><p>"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Little Rin screamed, making both Hanyou and Youkai cringe, as she burst into the room latching onto Sesshoumaru's leg. Toga and Izyaio entered the room as well.</p><p>Sesshoumaru knelt down to Rin's level patting her head, "do not worry Rin, this Sesshoumaru will return. You will remain with Toga and Jaken."</p><p>Run sniffed nodding her head, "Rin will be a good girl, Rin will wait for Sesshoumaru-Sama."</p><p>Kagome watched Rin and Sesshoumaru with a soft smile, Shippou looked up at her, "Okasan...promise me you will return too."</p><p>Kagome turned her head to Shippou, "I promise, I will return too Shippou." She lowered to her knees so she could set Shippou down, ruffling his hair, "you're the 'man' of the house now Shippou. Remember to take care of the garden and help momma with Shrine. And you know all the places I used to hunt, there's a small stream that not far into the woods behind the shrine. You can gather fish and wild herbs there, but don't go alone."</p><p>"Hn, I'll go with the little runt," Inuyasha supplied, "he'd probably let all the fish escape."</p><p>"You'd scare all the fish away Inuyahsa!" Shippou cried pointing a accusing finger at the Hanyou.</p><p>"Why you?!" Inuyasha bopped Shippou on the head causing a goose egg of a bump. Shippou's eyes teared up as he grabbed his head before jumping at Inuyasha and sinking his fangs into Inuyasha's arm.</p><p>"Argh! Let go you little heathen!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to shake Shippou loose.</p><p>Toga shook his head at his younger sons antics as he turned to Kagome, "do not worry Kagome, my family and I will watch over yours. No harm or misfortunes will settle on them while we are guarding."</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Tashio," Kagome stood bowing slightly to the western lord. "And thank you for all the donations to the shrine."</p><p>Toga chuckled, "you're welcome dear, though it seems my youngest son does indeed have a 'big' mouth."</p><p>Kagome laughed slightly at the comment, "perhaps sometimes." She smiled blinking when she felt someone watching her, turning her head she found Sesshoumaru watching her. Catching his glance she blushed a little and quickly looked away.</p><p>Toga watched the interaction between his elder son and the girl he had come to love like a daughter. At first he was worried at how this might turn out, but observing them he found that he was almost glad that Sesshoumaru would be the one going with Kagome.</p><p>Walking over to Sesshoumaru he clamped a hand on his shoulder, "you give them hell Sesshoumaru, and..." He glanced in Kagome's direction then back to his son as he spoke in a lower voice so only he could hear, "keep her safe."</p><p>Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly eyeing his father, Toga had always been able to figure out things he didn't want him too. His eyes closed before opening them and cold amber orbs met warm worried gold amber eyes, "this Sesshoumaru gives his word."</p><p>Toga nodded his approval before both males glanced to the door, at the scent of another human. A young boy with ebony hair and brown eyes stood in the door hesitating, Toga smiles and looked towards Kagome. Izyaio beat him to it, "Kagome dear, you have another guest."</p><p>Kagome turned the to door and smiled sadly, "Souta."</p><p>Souta ran to his older sister hugging her, "Kagome-chan, mom sent me in her place. She's home taking care of Grandfather, he went into fits when he heard about what happen."</p><p>Kagome started to pale, Izyaio quickly interjected, "don't worry dear, I will check in with your grandfather and send Inuyasha to help out around the shrine."</p><p>"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, from where he had finally freed his arm, he walked over as a spirited Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.</p><p>Izyaio's eyes narrowed, "young man you will show some manners! Your brother and Kagome are going to be fighting for their lives! You can certainly help out with a little house work!"</p><p>Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as his head lowered in regret. Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at Inuyasha being reprimanded, there was nothing more scary then a mother's wrath. He found his eyes moving to Kagome and her kit, though she was human her maternal fire was stronger than even a youkai's. She would bear strong pups for whomever was lucky enough to mate with her. A growl escaped his lips at the thought of another male mating her, when he found seven sets of surprise looks aimed at him, he quickly threw his mask back on.</p><p>"What the hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha griped, the door to the room opened again as two Enforcers stepped in.</p><p>"Your times up, it's time for the Chosen to board their train to the Imperial Empire," the first Enforcer ground out.</p><p>"Everyone else out now!" The second Enforcer snapped, causing growls to come from two Inus, a Hanyou and a Kitsune.</p><p>Both Enforcers hesitated then backed out of the room, though they acted calm their voice shook, "five minutes then you better be at the train."</p><p>The door closed swiftly as Kagome and Izyaio both laughed as smirks crossed both Toga and Inuyasha's lips. Shippou stuck his tongue out at the closed door making Kagome giggle harder. When the laughing and smirks stopped, a hard silence fell over the room for a moment before it was broken by Souta.</p><p>"Sis, you're going to come back right?" Souta asked and at Kagome's nod he smiled. "Be careful sis and you give those Imperial Youkai hell, even if you have to reveal the family trait."</p><p>Kagome smiled and nodded again, "you bet Souta."</p><p>Izyaio knowing better then to try to hug Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and hugged her tightly, "stay strong dear, I've always thought of you as a daughter and hoped one day you would be."</p><p>Kagome's face turned red as Inuyasha grumbled, though his ears twitched "feh, mother your making her turn into a tomato."</p><p>Toga chuckled, as he too hugged Kagome after Izyaio, "Izyaio's right and I'm sure you're in good hands." Toga added sending a glance at Sesshoumaru for a reaction, but was only presented with the stiffening of Sesshoumaru's back and a glare that could freeze fire.</p><p>Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the confrontation having no clue as to what was going on, he walked over and picked Shippou off Kagome by the back of his collar and carried him out the door , "come on squirt, before those stupid Enforcers decide to storm the place."</p><p>Shippou squirmed trying to break free, "gah put me down Inu-Baka."</p><p>Suddenly a loud thud was heard outside the door, Kagome sighed when she heard the sound of Inuyasha cursing figuring Shippou had used one of his size changing statues on Inuyasha.</p><p>"Come along, Rin dear," Izyaio called to Rin who nodded and turned following her, Souta also following.</p><p>Once they was out Toga pulled out something, it was a oriental hair comb shaped as a blue crescent moon with Sakura petal shaped weaving trailing down, "Kagome I want you to have this. It's the sign of the western lands and will show others that you have the protection of the western family. It may allow some safety at the Imperial Empire."</p><p>Kagome gasped when she saw it she was about to say she couldn't receive such a special gift, but after hearing Toga's words she nodded and took the comb, "Thank you Lord Toga."</p><p>Lord Toga nodded then moved to the front of Sesshoumaru, he growled something in their Inu language, Sesshoumaru replying into turn before Toga turned and exited the room. The two Enforcers re-entered the room, indicating for them to follow as they were led to the train.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~ Later On The Train ~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Kagome stared out the window watching the scenery go by, the train had made it's way past the Western District's wall and had entered the outer portion of land surrounding the Imperial Empire. Buildings and ruined homes no longer filled the view, instead acres of lush green grass and trees filled the view.</p><p>The sound of the train cart's door opening didn't pull her eyes from the view, not until a glass was held in front of her.</p><p>"That was a brave move back there," Kagome turned to the voice, recognizing it as Bankotsu.</p><p>"Uhh...thanks I wasn't really thinking I just acted," Kagome took the glass as Bankotsu sat on a couch that was off to the side next to a table of food.</p><p>"That was your kit right, you've got stronger maternal instincts than any female Youkai I know," he said, he glanced to the door when Jakotsu entered followed by Sesshoumaru. "Good, everyone's here now. Let's eat and discuss what's going to happen before we reach the Imperial Empire's Main City."</p><p>Kagome sipped the drink finding it to be lemon ice water, She listened closely as Bankotsu continued, "once we reach the main city tomorrow morning you will be taken to the Chosen's Hallm where you will be prepared for the party tomorrow night. You will be introduced to the Youkai Games officials, as well as the other Chosen. Do not trust them, there will be no alliances, there will be no trust. Especially not with the two Chosen for the Imperial Empire."</p><p>"There's something going on behind the scenes," Jakotsu added, "this is the first time in the history of the Youkai Games that the Imperial Empire has interfered. Don't expect them not to interfere further."</p><p>Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "the fool of an Emperor has reduced himself to targeting children, makes him no better than a rat."</p><p>"Carrrrefulll... you don't want the officials to hear you insulting the emperor," Jakotsu sing-songed.</p><p>"Jaks is right, we don't want to give then any reason to target you," Bankotsu added, "no matter what the other Chosen say or do, do not retaliate. We want the Imperial's Chosen to see the others as more of a threat until we are ready. There will be a two days after the party, where you will show your strengths and try to impress them then."</p><p>"We already heard of your strengths out dear 'Ice Prince'," Jakotsu leaned in towards Sesshoumaru earning a shock, from the energy that started crackling around Sesshoumaru.</p><p>Jakotsu quickly moved back and sat beside Bankotsu, Bankotsu sighed, "easy there. We don't want to start any fighting here, we are all in this together."</p><p>Kagome paused before setting her glass down, "I'm a miko."</p><p>This caused Bankotsu and Jakotsu to turn and stare at her with their jaws hanging down. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "she's skilled with a bow and arrow as well."</p><p>Bankotsu held a hand up, "wait, hold up, did you just say you were a miko? That's impossible they've been wiped out for centuries."</p><p>"My family owns a shrine that they have been taking care of since long before the Imperial Empire came into existence," Kagome replied, "I was the first in centuries to be born with the spiritual signs of a miko. My father placed seals and spells to hide my existence so that the Enforcers would not find out. Only the Taisho family knows the truth about me."</p><p>Bankotsu rubbed his chin, "wellm whatever you do don't reveal any signs, we will save it for the Youkai Games."</p><p>"Weeeell onto more good news," Jakotsu clapped his hands, "make sure you get plenty of beauty sleep cause once we arrive I will be beautifying you. Oh the ideas, just looking at you I know the perfect outfits. In fact…" Jakotsu hopped up out of his chair, "I'm going to go get started right now!" He was out of the Cart in seconds.</p><p>Bankotsu shook his head with a sigh, "don't worry about him, he tends to go overboard when it comes to the preparations."</p><p>"We can tell," Kagome smiled slightly, "you two were the Chosen for Youkai Games 5 and 6 years ago."</p><p>Bankotsu nodded, "yeah, I was chosen 5 years ago and Jak 6 years ago and as you probably already knew we are brothers. We will make sure you prepared for whatever possibilities may await you in the Games. "</p><p>Sesshoumaru stood exiting the room, "I am not worried, I can destroy whatever the foolish human throws at me."</p><p>"I don't doubt that," Bankotsu sighed yet again, before leaning on his elbow, "jeez why'd we get stuck with the 'Ice Prince' there's no getting through that thick ego of his."</p><p>Kagome sat back in her chair staring at the ripples in her glass, Sesshoumaru appeared to be calm on the outside but she swore she could feel something different coming off his aura. And even if he was completely calm about this, inside she was nervous as hell. She just hoped that the preparations would be enough to prepare her for what was to come.</p><p>~*~*~*~ That Night ~*~*~*~</p><p>Kagome tossed and turned for then tenth time before sitting up with a sigh, slipping out of the bed she slid the bedroom cart's door open. Making her way to the observation cart at the very end.</p><p>Sesshoumaru has been sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed when he picked up the scent of Sakura blossoms and waterfalls before the door opened. Hearing a soft gasp he opened his eyes, turning his head towards the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I disturbed you I can leave, " Kagome said quickly, as she started to close the door again. "You have not disturbed this Sesshoumaru," he made a wave with his claw for her to enter.</p><p>Hesitating her hand rested against the door, before she closed her eyes a moment stepping back into the room and sliding the the door shut. She quietly walked past him to sit down on a couch that sat against the back of the train car with windows overlooking the outside. It was nearly pitch black outside except for the small patches of light from poles that lined up along the tracks.</p><p>"You should be resting," Sesshoumaru stated, as she tilted her head finding him watching her. His gold eyes bore into her as if they could see right into her soul. Kagome sighed and rubbed the side of her temple with her fingers, "I'm too anxious to sleep, I'm worried about my kit and my family."</p><p>Sesshoumaru watched her silently for some time before he spoke again, "The Tashio family will allow no harm to come to them as well."</p><p>Kagome smiled slightlym realizing that Sesshoumaru was actually trying to reassure her and make her feel better. Perhaps Inuyasha was wrong about him, 'hmm Inuyasha,' she wondered how he was doing as well. He was probably being tortured by Shippou, sometimes she swear they both acted like brothers. The little brother always annoying the big brother while the big brother constantly picked on the little brother. She chuckled a little at the thought which cause Sesshoumaru to glance at her raising a cool and collected eyebrow.</p><p>She blushed nervously, "sorry I was just imagining Inuyasha and Shippou and how they act around each other."</p><p>Sesshoumaru bit back a growl at the mention of his half brother, 'of course she'd be thinking of that Hanyou', he cursed Inuyasha for being the center of the girls thoughts. 'Wait where did that come from' he wondered why he held so much dislike for it, it's not like he was courting her or that he had even thought of her like that before. He thought back to the words that his father had spoken to him, he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't hear or see that Kagome had move until he felt the breeze of something near him. His eyes flew open to find Kagome kneeling slightly in front of him looking worried.</p><p>"Are you alright Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked adding on the the title of respect to his name.</p><p>"This is Sesshoumaru is fine," he stood looking at her. "It is late, there is a long day ahead you need rest."</p><p>Kagome sighed standing as well, "I wish it was that simple."</p><p>Sesshoumaru stepped up to her and lifted a claw to behind her neck, pressing on a point on the back of her neck he watched as her eyes closed, her body starting to slump. Taking her into his arms he lifted her as he held her to his chest, her steady breathing lightly reaching his ears as she slipped into sleep. He carried her out of the observation cart and to her bedroom cart.</p><p>Laying her down upon the sheets he tucked the top sheet and blanket tucking it in up to her chin, a claw lifting and moving her hair out of her face before pulling back as if burned. He let out a small growl at what he was doing before turning and disappearing through the doorway, retiring to his bedroom cart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Imperial Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome awoke to rays of light that were shinning through the curtains of her bedroom cart. Yawning she stretched slowly sitting up, before a confused look passed over her face. How did she end up in bed? The last thing she remembered was talking to Sesshoumaru then everything going black. She rubbed the back of her neck, he must of put her to slip somehow then carried her to bed. Her face reddened at the thought of him carrying her.</p><p>Shaking her head to get rid of any impure thoughts that were staring to arise she slipped out of bed. Blinking she noticed a set of clothes sitting on a chair near the window. Walking over to them she picked them up, it was a pair of dark blue pants and a purple tank top and new undergarments.</p><p>After changing and slipping into her boots, she headed to the meeting cart. As she drew closure a delicious aroma drifted through the air, breathing it in she sighed in delight. Something smelled really, really, good, following the wonderful aroma she reached the meeting cart and slid the door open. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were already there as was Sesshoumaru. Across the table was a wonderfully elaborate spread of food.</p><p>"Ah sleeping beauty has awakened," Jakotsu clapped his gleefully. "Come come, come join us for breakfast."</p><p>Kagome walked over to the table eyes wide in shock, she had never seen so much food before. There were over easy eggs, scrambled eggs, toast, French toast, sausage, Hash browns, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, omelets, cereal, fruits, and even crepes. A rush of guilt went through her, back home her family was barely surviving yet here she was about to eat more food then they have ever dreamed of. Her hands rested on the head of her chair as she stood frozen staring at the table.</p><p>"Oh come come come, sit and eat," Jakotsu tried to coax her to sit down.</p><p>Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of his eye, he had an idea of what was going through her head, "You need nutrient to keep your human body strong for the games. Or would you rather they grieve for your death because you refuse to eat out of guilt."</p><p>Kagome stiffened angrily before sending a intense glare at Sesshoumaru, "I don't expect the son of a LORD to understand! To you this is nothing, but to my family this would mean everything! You know nothing of watching your kit try to give the very little food he has to try to keep you going! Or watching your grandfather die a little each day because you don't have enough to keep him healthy!"</p><p>Kagome was starting to shake angrily tears filling her eyes, When Sesshoumaru saw the pain in her eyes and immediately regretted his words. He remained silent because he could not take back the pain he had caused. Bankotsu quickly waved his hands to get their attention so he could try to defuse the situation.</p><p>"What I think Sesshoumaru was really trying to say," he sent a cold disapproving glare at Sesshoumaru, "is that I'm sure your family understand and forgive you. You are going to need plenty of nourishment to strengthen your body for the games. They would not hold something like this against you, I'm sure they would tell you so themselves if they could be here."</p><p>Kagome's shoulders dropped a little as she hesitantly sat down, but leaving two chairs between her and Sesshoumaru. She was still mad at him for the inconsiderate comment, whether he meant it that way or not. And the jerk didn't even have the nerve to drop his pride and apology. She gave him the cold shoulder as Jakotsu also tried to lighten the atmosphere by putting a deliciously looking sweet cheese crepe with strawberry topping on her plate.</p><p>"You are absolutely going to love this," Jakotsu said gleefully, "oh and you must try these as well." He piles sausage links, scrambled eggs and cheese, and bacon onto a plate.</p><p>Kagome paled, there was no way she could eat THAT much food, Bankotsu face palmed, "Jaks for the heaven's sake she's a girl, she can't eat that much food. You trying to kill her before the games even get started."</p><p>Jakotsu waved him off, "oh come now, it's not that much."</p><p>Kagome sweat-dropped before picking up a fork and trying the sweet cheese crepe, when the delectable taste touched her tongue her eyes lit up as she looked to be in heaven.</p><p>"See I told you, I just knew you'd love it," Jakotsu cheered clapping his hand. "Now eat up and finish every bite to get lots of nourishment."</p><p>An hour later Kagome set her fork complete stuffed, Jakotsu had continually tried to fill her plate up with food. Bankotsu was sitting with his chin leaning on his hand and elbow on the table with a raised eyebrow in amazement, "dang girl, where do you put it all. I really believed you wouldn't be able to eat all that good Jaks kept filling you up with."</p><p>Kagome laughed nervously, "my lithe brother would joke that I'm not human or something." She suddenly went quiet as guilt filled her again. No matter what they said and even if it was true she couldn't forget that her family was still suffering back home at the shrine.</p><p>Jakotsu quickly waved a hand in front of her waving his index finger, "oh no you don't, don't you dare go back to feeling guilty. That just simply will not do."</p><p>Before Kagome could reply bright light filled the cart as the train exited a tunnel into open area again. Bankotsu stood looking grim, "here we are the Imperial City."</p><p>Kagome stood and walked over to the window looking out as her eyes widened in awe. Surrounded by a beautiful and large country side sat a beautifully crystallized city. The buildings all looked to be large spacious mansions each on their own, towards the middle was what appeared to be a rather large and elaborate market. Then just behind a large set of marble walls sat what looked almost like a palace made out of a blueish white crystallized marble.</p><p>"There on the other side of the city on your left is the Chosen's Hall," came Bankotsu's voice from behind her. She's looked to find both Bankotsu and Jakotsu behind her and standing next to her was Sesshoumaru. She instantly stiffened, she was still mad at him, but at the same time wondered he she had angered him as well when she yelled at him. She knew from Inuyasha that he didn't take kindly to being yelled at by inferior mortals. When his eyes looked towards her she quickly looked back out the window.</p><p>The train pulled into a large tunnel, when the walls cleared it opened up into a large oval build. A oval stained crystal glass ceiling made up the roof of the station. There were people everywhere dressed in fancy and some even unusual clothing walking through security checkpoints.</p><p>"Here's our stop, come on you too follow us," Bankotsu said turning and heading out.</p><p>Kagome looked around in wonder as they passed through the security point, she stiffened when she walked part the enforcer. A big burly one snickered and made a kissing noise towards her. She shivered feeling very uncomfortable and wishing she wasn't wearing the tank top, a growling noise came from behind her as she was pulled back into a strong chest. She looked up over her shoulder see Sesshoumaru sending a imitating glare at the enforce while a growl rumbled in his throat.</p><p>The enforcer straightened immediately before waving with his sword, "move along, move along."</p><p>Bankotsu and Jakotsu were chuckling behind them as the exited the security point into the city. Kagome's eyes took a moment to adjust to the brightness as her gaze took in a closer look of the city. The city looked even more wondrous then it did from the train, on closer inspection she could see that there was many stores within the market area. Hundreds of people dressed in fancy and unique clothes going about their day looking to not have a care in the world.</p><p>"Ok, stay close it's easy to get lost around here," Bankotsu said as he took the lead. Kagome followed with Sesshoumaru right behind her occasionally sending a glare at anyone who drew to close to them. Jakotsu took up the rear following with a highly amused expression.</p><p>They soon came to another building made out of tan crystallized marble, it looked to be ten stories high with large marble pillars. Outside the building was two large statues holding a sword in front of their faces in a warriors salute, both in ancient armor. One was a female with long hair the other was a male with long hair.</p><p>"At first only males fought in the games," Bankotsu said nodding his head to the statues. "Only around the 70th game or so was females also brought into the games."</p><p>"Yes they were very rude back then, females weren't allowed to leave the home let alone carry a sword," Jakotsu whined dramatically.</p><p>"...uh you're male why would that bother you?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh come now I'm a girl, just call me Jaks-chan," Jakotsu giggled waving a hand.</p><p>Bankotsu face palmed again before grabbing Jakotsu by the ear, "come on 'SISTER' we have to finish the tour in time for preparations."</p><p>Kagome giggled shaking her head at their antics, she blinked looking up to find Sesshoumaru watching her. Blushing she darted after Bankotsu and Jakotsu. As she entered the building Kagome crashed right into Jakotsu and Bankoutsu.</p><p>Bankotsu looked over his shoulder at her, "and here is the Chosen's Hall, where statues of every single winner from each Youkai Games are situated throughout the building."</p><p>Then he proceeded to lead them through each room, the first floor consisted of a wide open hall upon entering the building. A grand staircase led into the first room straight ahead that led to a Banquet hall. A hallway to the left of the front door followed around the left side of the building to the training hall. To the right another hall leading around the right side of the building led to the gardens. Then the left and right side of the grand staircase led to the second floor where the northern lands chosen would reside. The third floor was southern lands floor, the fourth was the eastern lands and the fifth was the western lands.</p><p>Kagome was out of breath by the time they had reached the fifth floor, "why...couldn't...there...be...an...elevator..."</p><p>"Oh, there's a elevator just around the corner," Jakotsu said waving it off.</p><p>Kagome stared at them with a 'Are you kidding me?!' Look. Bankotsu sweat dropped rubbing the back of his head, "sorry bout that forgot you were a human for a moment there."</p><p>Jakotsu clapped his hands gleefully, "oh don't worry a trip to the hot springs will make it all better."</p><p>Kagome's eyes lit up, "hot springs?"</p><p>Bankotsu opened the large door in front of them as they stepped in. The room was extraordinary, the middle of the room consisted of family looking room. A large fireplace to the left and a couple couches and chairs on a large royal purple rug. Just behind the room with a slight step-up step was a large rectangle dinning table. Behind it was a wall of glass over looking the Imperial City.</p><p>"Ok, this way," Bankotsu led then to a hall way on the right side of the room. Following the hallway they passed several rooms, "Jaks and I have rooms here, then there's the bathrooms and then at the far end of the hall on the left will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome yours is on the right. And this door," he opened the door that was on the wall where the hall ended and opened it.</p><p>It opened onto a small staircase that curved upward. The stairs led to a large open indoor hot springs, being at the top of the building it was surrounded by glass walls. A statue of a long haired female pouring a gourd from which the water came from was situated on each of the four corners of the spring.</p><p>"Alright," Bankotsu crossed his arms turning them, "let's get started on the preparations."</p><p>Jakotsu rubbed his hands joyously as a glint sparked in his eye leaning towards Kagome, "hehe let the fun begin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome sighed leaning back on the side of the hot tub, her eyes closed, the hot water was soothing to her muscles. She knew she wasn't going anywhere. The second Jakotsu had her in his sights for beatification time, as he called it, she knew she was in trouble. But she had to admit, she was loving the Hot Tub. The sound of water pouring from the gourds, the steam rising from the water coating the glass windows that surrounded her. Her eyes opened looking out the windows, she could see the roof of the palace in the distance. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, her hand lifting as she tightened it into a fist. She took a deep breath, she had to keep herself strong.</p><p>Her eyes widened when the door flew open and Jakotsu swooped in, "Jakotsu!" She quickly dipped deeper into the water until the steamy surface reached her chin.</p><p>"Oh pish posh," Jakotsu waved off her embarrassment, not even batting an eyelash. "As very attractive as you are my dear, I have no interest in women." He strolled over to the side and reached down, lifting her right out of the water by her shoulders, "Come now, we must finish your beatification. We want to WOW everyone at the party, the more people that take notice of you. The more benefactors you'll gain, and that will play a major part in the games."</p><p>Kagome grabbed the towel he wrapped around her before he was dragging her barefooted out the door and to his room, she was about to tell him off but her jaw dropped when they entered his room. It was largely spacious, there was a king canopy bed with curtains that dropped down. Beside it was a very large vanity dresser with a mirror and lights. Make-up and accessories covering the shelves and ledge, on the other side of the room was a set of elegant and elaborate decorated folding screens. They were black with pink cherry blossom designs, beside them were many mannequins dressed in elaborate and fancy kimono dresses.</p><p>Jakotsu shut the door and walked straight to one mannequin that had a red kimono dress, with japanese cranes diagonally flying over a variety of lotus blossoms ranging from white, pink and purple. On the back was a golden gong with the cranes circled around it as they stretched out onto the long sleeves. The collar stopped at just a slight below the tops of the person's shoulders, showing off her shoulders, then curved down in a V to just between the breasts.</p><p>"I...can't wear that?!" Kagome yelled in shock, "it's a part not a geisha house!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Jakotsu cried out gleefully, as he twirled, "You'll be the jewel of the party!"</p><p>Kagome sweatdropped as she was dragged to the vanity stand, her towel was pulled from her shoulders, "hey!"</p><p>"Oh shush," Jakotsu shushed her, "now close your eyes."</p><p>Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, her eyes twitched behind the eyelids when Jaokutsu applied make-up to her eyelids. He used a reddish orange powder on her eyelids, followed by gold sparkles. He used an black eyeliner pen to her eyebrows, then applied powder to her cheeks to blend her skin together. He then applied red color to her lips with gold powdering, he used some of the blending powder on her shoulders and tops of her breasts.</p><p>"Okay, open your eyes," Jakotsu said, as he grabbed some gold nail polish. She opened her eyes, they widened as she looked at the girl in the mirror.</p><p>"Is that really me?" she asked shocked, she tilted her head side to side. She barely recognized the girl in the mirror.</p><p>He smiled knowingly, "It is indeed." He had her hold her hands out onto the vanity so he could paint her nails. Once he was done he stepped behind her, running a hand through her hair, "hmm I'm thinking, an up-do."</p><p>She watched as he worked her hair, he was quick, she had to give him that. It didn't take long for him to have part of her hair braided at the top and curling like loops, while the rest of the body of hair flowed down her back.</p><p>"Now for the final touch," he said, he pulled out the beautiful oriental hair comb that Lord Toga had given her. He slid it into her hair atop her, the blue crescent moon shape standing out among her raven hair, the sakura petal shaped weaving dropping down among her face, standing out next to the red and gold of her eyes.</p><p>"Oh what a masterpiece, and you're not even wearing the kimono yet," he clapped his hands cheerfully as he rushed to grab the kimono. "Alright, come over here."</p><p>She stood and walked over to a large dressing mirror Jakotsu had set up, it was a little difficult but she was able to get the kimono on. With Jakotsu's help it was soon tied and secured, he had her slip on red kimono sandals with gold flowers. She stood straight looking into the mirror, turning in different directions, she still couldn't believe she was looking at herself. She had never worn something so beautiful before.</p><p>"It's beautiful Jakotsu," she said, turning to him. "Your designs are wonderful."</p><p>"Thank you my dear," he said bowing, before standing. "But it is you that makes the design so beautiful." He held a hand for her, "now let's go see how our grumpy lord is doing."</p><p>Kagome giggled at his description of Sesshoumaru, it did fit him, she took Jakotsu's head letting him lead out to the living room. Bankotsu was already there, dressed in black kimono with a red dragon curved around it. Bankotsu's jaw hit the floor when his brother led Kagome into the room, and he nearly fell off the couch.</p><p>"Hahah careful brother," Jakotsu laughed, "you're starting to drool."</p><p>Bankotsu's jaw snapped back as he grinned running the back of his fist across his mouth, "damn Jaks, you really outdid yourself this time. You my dear, look absolutely stunning, I bet they'll all be fighting over who gets to promote you after tonight."</p><p>Kagome blushed, folding her fingers together, "you really think i'll be able to impress them like this."</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Jakotsu and Bankotsu yelled at the same time. Bankotsu looked behind her, "ah and here's our 'Ice Prince'."</p><p>Kagome turned and found her own jaw dropping as her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, he was dressed in a Hakama version of her kimono. His silver hair was draped down his back in the usual style, she found her breath catching in her lungs. He looked amazing in it, she bit her lip as her eyes half closed. As she was checking him out, he was doing the same, even from behind when he walked up he had found his own breath freezing. But when she turned around, he could have sworn his heart had stopped for a moment.</p><p>He watched as her eyes closed halfway, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips as she chewed her bottom lip. He took a breath and breathed in her scent, the mix of cherry blossoms and waterfalls, and...arousal. A growl rumbled in his chest in appreciation of the effect he was having her, and the effect she was having on him.</p><p>Ignoring the raised eyebrows from Bankotsu and Jakotsu who were sending in his direction, he lifted an arm to her, "shall we?'</p><p>"Oh, yes," Kagome said, snapping out of her daze as she slid her arm around his. They exited the dorm, she found herself blushing when he drew her tightly to his side. A soft gasp escaping her lips when he leaned near her neck, his warm breath sending delightful shivers through her body.</p><p>"Beautiful," he growled softly, before lifting his head but continuing to hold her tightly to his side.</p><p>"Th..Thank you," she whispered surprised, hoping the makeup hid the blush that she was sure was dropping to her shoulders now.</p><p>"Wow," Kagome couldn't contain her surprise, as her eyes moved over the large banquet hall. It was even more extravagant than it looked from the outside. Pillars decked out in flowers and ribbon lined either side of the dance floor. On the left side of the room were tables and chairs made out of Amaranth Wood, only those in the Imperial Empire could afford to purchase the rare and almost extinct wood. Every table was lined with the finest silverware and china, and in the center of tables, were large platters filled with more varieties than she could count.</p><p>She felt Sesshoumaru squeeze her arms slightly and realized she had been staring from the doorway, she let him lead her into the room. Many of the occupants turned their heads in their direction, she found herself stepping closer to Sesshoumaru. She let her eyes move back to their destination, the Chosen's tables. Four tables lined up two by two in front of a raised table, where she assumed by elegant draped chair in the middle, was where the Emperor and his officials would be seated. The other chosen and their advisors were already standing beside their tables, leaving the upper left table across from the Main table empty. Kagome swallowed realizing that while the other Chosen each wore an elegant suit or dress, none was as elaborate or complicated as theirs.</p><p>They stopped behind their chairs, soon joined by Bankotsu on Sesshoumaru's side, and Jakotsu on her side. Kagome sweatdropped whispering to Jakotsu, "Jakotsu, why are we the only ones standing out?"</p><p>Jakotsu grinned, "ah you noticed, That was my intention. Every head in this room is currently turned in your direction, though each for different reasons."</p><p>Kagome used her eyes to glance around without moving her head, sure enough everyone was looking at them. Though she could have sworn she saw venom in many of the faces, "...looks more like they're looking at me like prey."</p><p>"Just most of the females," Jakotsu shrugged, "They're jealous, because you're on the arm of the mighty 'Ice Prince'. The males however, are looking at you like they want to devour you. Though, I daresay none of them, would dare to try tonight."</p><p>Kagome blinked as she looked at him confused, "why is that?"</p><p>Jakotsu's grin grew ever larger as he nudged her while nodding his head to her right, Kagome followed his gaze and found herself looking at a imitating Sesshomaru. His eyes were narrowed, and she watched as they flashed in the directions of many of the oogaling males. She swallowed, the very aura around him was threatening, she had a feeling that there wouldn't be many who wouldn't get within 12 feet from him.</p><p>Bankotsu chuckling, patting Sesshoumaru on the back of the shoulder, "chill dude, you want to draw them in. Not scare them away out of fear for their lives, you need sponsors, remember?"</p><p>"Remove your appendage," Sesshoumaru's face was void of any emotion, and although his tone was calm, you could still pick up the threat in it.</p><p>Bankotsu sweatdropped shaking his head with a sigh, "again, why did we get stuck with the 'Ice Prince'."</p><p>"Ahaha," Jakotsu laughed, "I do believe our Lord Sesshoumaru has taken a great interest in our delicate flower. I would quite enjoy seeing if there's any other male here could woo her from his arm." He leaned back dodging a knife that went past his head and embedded itself into a pillar, the grin never leaving his face, though he was sweet dropping.</p><p>Kagome was blushing even redder at the direction of the conversation, despite her rational side telling he had no interest in her like that, she still found herself glancing up at his face. Was there truth in what Jakotsu was implying, was it even possible that Sesshoumaru would be interested in her like that. She had caught him watching her multiple times up till then, and had only assumed it was because he was sizing her up to see if she was good enough to be his partner in this fight. Then there was what had happened back in the dorm, there had been a predatory look in his eyes. But not one that sent fear through, instead it had created the opposite effect. He had even called her beautiful, her eyes closed, unknowingly tightening her arm around his.</p><p>A throat clearing brought her out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru looking back at her. He didn't speak, she hoped that her face didn't give away her thoughts. If she was reading this wrong, she didn't want to know how angry he would be. She felt a nudge to her back and realized Jankotsu was the one who had cleared his throat.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jankotsu asked her quietly, "it's not too warm in that Kimono is it?" Though he doubted that would be the case, given that her shoulders were not covered. He quickly realized he had forgotten something. "Oh dear, How forgetful of me." He pulled out a pink lotus blossom made out of quartz crystal, attached to a thick gold loop. He hooked it around her neck, "there, I can't believe I let you leave without completing your look."</p><p>"I'm alright," Kagome quickly whispered back in a squeak. "No, just a little thirsty." She blinked when Jakotsu pulled out the pink lotus necklace. "Oh, uh thank you." She found herself admiring the beautiful crystal, she blinked when a claw delicately picked up the crystal before letting it fall gracefully back against her skin. She looked up at Sesshomaru, he nodded in approval. She smiled up at him, Bankotsu and Jankotsu were grinning on either side of them.</p><p>'Told you so,' Jankotsu mouthed to Bankotsu, Bankotsu rolled his head at his brother. Waving him off in a 'yeah yeah' motion.</p><p>The sound of horns filled the room, every head rose in attention, as a guard stepped up beside the raised table, "Everyone's attention forward! Announcing the entrance of his Royal Highness, the Imperial Emperor!"</p><p>The emperor entered the room in royal black robes, gold dragons, and yellow buttons. He strolled in stopping at the head of the raised table, Kagome watched as a dark haired man and a man with black and red hair walked up to stand on either side of the emperor. One was dressed in a black robes, while the other was dressed in black and red armor. They were followed by a male with long black hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, and pale skin. He wore dark blue and gray robes. Beside him was a female with black teal hair, teal eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a red and purple dress, with a red cape, on the shoulders of the cape it had purple fabric that rose up like spikes.</p><p>Although she was beautiful, Kagome could feel a deadly aura, seeping off the woman. She could only calculate that the last two had to be the Imperial Empire's chosen, they walked as if they owned the place. The male took his place on the left side of the other dark haired male, while the female took her place next to black and red haired male. They all faced the other occupants of the room as the emperor raised a hand.</p><p>"I welcome all of you, patrons and chosen, to the 175 anniversary of the Youkai Games," The Emperor's voice boomed around them. "However, tonight, I do not want you to think of each other as enemies. This will be a night to enjoy yourself and have fun, It will be your first night here in the Imperial Capital, and I want you all to take in everything around you. We have food from every part of the country and beyond the waters with us here tonight. While you eat, each one of you will take turns coming up to introduce yourselves. I have also arranged music from the most famous musicians in the lands to entertain us tonight. Dance with your partners, and even take a chance and dance with your fellow chosen. For tonight you are all guests at this extravagant party! So please, take your seats and enjoy!"</p><p>Once the emperor was seated, the others at his table sat. Soon followed by the other occupants of the room, Kagome looked up when Sesshoumaru pulled out her chair for her.</p><p>"Thank you," she said sitting down, he pushed her in closer to the table before taking his seat. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow from where he was leaning on his elbow.</p><p>"How gentlemanly of you our dear 'Ice Prince'," Jakotsu taunted, blinking when another knife went by, this time grazing his cheek. It is embedded into the pillar beside the other one.</p><p>"Uh that was my knife," Bankotsu pointed out, he sweatdropped at the aura around Sesshoumaru. "Neeeeeevermind, aaaannyhow, enjoy the food."</p><p>"Here ya go," Jakotsu filled Kagome's plate with a variety of meats and sides.</p><p>"Thank you Jakotsu," Kagome said with a sigh, she knew better than to try to convince him to let her do it.</p><p>After they had been eating for awhile Bankotsu set his fork down, "alright, you two continue eating while Jaks and I inform you about the others."</p><p>Kagome nodded while she took a bite of breaded pork loin, touching her cheek in bliss. It was so delicious, despite the guilt in the pit of her stomach she couldn't deny the delicious flavors. The bbq chicken was so delectably sweet and tangy, sweet potato with a caramel drizzle and covered in marshmallows. There was moist and crispy cod, brought out even more by the kick of tartar sauce it was dipped in.</p><p>"Heh, glad you're enjoying the food," Jankotsu said gleefully, "you're finally letting yourself have some fun."</p><p>"Yeah, it's good to see you so happy looking," Bankotsu pointed out, "you're going to need that spark."</p><p>Kagome nodded smiling at them, "I decided that you were right, my family would understand and would want me to be at my best for the games."</p><p>"As you should be," Sesshoumaru said, he was sipping at a glass of sake.</p><p>"Yeah," Kagome agreed, smiling, she paused, something was off, she felt like she was being watched. Looking up she found red eyes watching from the raised table. The man with black hair and red highlighted hair was watching her. Dark red orbs that reminded of her blood, she felt as if they were looking into her very soul. She felt her skin grow cold, there was something very dark about that man, she had a bad feeling about him.</p><p>"Kagome," Jankotsu's voice reached her, but she found she still could not look away from the dark red orbs.</p><p>Sesshoumaru placed a claw on her chin turning her face to his, "Kagome."</p><p>Kagome felt herself being pulled from the dark gaze, as she found herself blinking looking up into Sesshoumaru's golden depths, "oh, i'm sorry, for some reason I couldn't look away."</p><p>"Hmm, it wasn't your fault," Jakotsu said, his voice going serious. "He has the ability to trap people within his gaze."</p><p>Sesshoumaru made sure she was okay, before turning his own gaze to the man, he was not so easily entrapped. He allowed a cold smile to cross his lips at the look of frustration that descended upon the man's face.</p><p>"Who is he?" Kagome asked, shaking her head slightly.</p><p>"That is Lord Akuma," Bankotsu replied seriously, "be very careful around him. Not much is known about him, that makes him extremely dangerous."</p><p>"On the other side of the emperor, is Lord Naraku," Jakotsu said, "they are advisors to the Emperor."</p><p>"On Lord Akuma's right, is Lady Kaguya," Bankotsu said, "also known as 'The Goddess of the Heavens'."</p><p>"She's very beautiful," Kagome said, looking her over, "but I sense there's something dangerous about her."</p><p>"Indeed," Jakotsu agreed, "she's as ruthless as she is beautiful. There's even a rumor that she's immortal."</p><p>"At least that's what they say," Bankotsu shrugged, "I think it's just because no one has ever beat her in a fight. Now, the one on the far left, his name is Byakuya."</p><p>"He is known as 'Byakuya of Illusions'," Jankotsu took a bite of bbq pork. "Both make a very deadly team. Word is they are the ones favored to win."</p><p>"Really?" Kagome asked worriedly, it was only the first day in the Imperial Empire and already they were being betted against.</p><p>"This Sesshoumaru is not worried," Sesshoumaru said, eating the breaded pork loin. His eyes were closed, and there was a calm aura about him.</p><p>"Hn, of course you wouldn't be unnerved," Bankotsu grinned, "good, because I look forward to seeing you live up to your nickname."</p><p>"Nickname?" Kagome asked, surprised as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, his eyebrow twitched slightly as he ignored the two idiots. Kagome tilted her head, "I thought 'Ice Prince' was your nickname?"</p><p>"Oh it is, but there's one thats even more widely known," Jankotsu grinned. "It's…"</p><p>Bankotsu leaned in on the table looking at Kagome while glancing at Sesshomaru, "...Killing Perfection."</p><p>Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru wrapped a claw around Bankotsu's throat, his eyes opened revealing cold golden depths, "if you wish to live till dessert, you will refrain from trying to frighten her."</p><p>"Our bad," Bankotsu choked out, trying to break Sesshoumaru's grip.</p><p>"Oooh busted," Jankoutsu laughed, "oh dear, we really are sorry. But now you know my dear, you're quite safe with the 'Killing Perfection' protecting you."</p><p>"Yeah," Kagome smiled big nodding before blushing at what she was agreeing too. She grew flustered, "wait...what..um...I…"</p><p>"You are safe with this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru's cool voice drifted over her, she looked up at him. HIs head tilted slightly looking down at her, the coldness in his eyes had warmed and she saw nothing but truth in his eyes. She had no doubt that he would keep his word, as long as she was with him, she was safe.</p><p>It made her truly believe that they could win, she nodded, "right."</p><p>Sesshoumaru allowed himself to return her smile, his eyes narrowed again when Jankotsu cleared his throat again.</p><p>"Umm Sesshoumaru could you release my brother please," Jankotsu waved to her Bankotsu.</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened as she saw that Bankotsu had turned blue in the face and was hanging limp in Sesshoumaru's grip, "Oh dear! Bankotsu!"</p><p>Sesshoumaru released his grip with letting Banktosu fall against the table, Bankotsu was still for a few minutes before he started twitching. Then he suddenly gasps, jumping to his feet, pointing at Sesshoumaru, "what the hell?! You trying to kill me?! This is how you treat your advisors, you ungrateful spoiled rotten pup?!"</p><p>"Sit down, you're making a fool of yourself," Sesshoumaru lifted his sake cup taking a sip.</p><p>"Why you!" Bankotsu didn't get a chance to hit Sesshoumaru, Jankotsu had gotten up and restrained his brother. "Now now brother, why don't you sit down and have your favorite chocolate filled cream puff."</p><p>"Huh, oh, fine," Bankotsu sat down grumbling, about ungrateful lords and spoiled rich youkai. He took a large bite of the chocolate cream puff that Jaks placed in front of him.</p><p>"There there," Jaks patted Bankotsu on the head, before taking a seat back next Kagome again. "Dessert time."</p><p>Kagome gasped when a chocolate chip cheesecake with hot fudge drizzled over it was set in front of her. She dipped her spoon in and brought it to her lips, it was delicious. She blinked when another spoon dipped in stealing a piece, she followed it, looking up in surprise when Sesshoumaru brought the spoon to his lips. Her jaw dropped staring at him, an amused look filled his eyes. He spooned up a spoonful of his dessert, strawberry covered pound cake, moving it to her lips. She blinked again, he was giving her taste of his, she opened her mouth and felt the spoon pass her lips. Her eyes widened in delight, the strawberry taste was strong, sweet and cool, followed by the fluffy golden pound cake.</p><p>"Oh my, that's delicious," she said joyously, licking her lips, "thank you Sesshoumaru."</p><p>"Um you've got a little…." Jankotusu started pointing to the side of his mouth in example. "Strawberry juice right…"</p><p>"Oh?!" Kagome went to lift her napkin but was caught off guard when a warm tongue licked away the strawberry juice. She froze like a deer in headlights, as Sesshoumaru pulled back licking his lips, "delicious."</p><p>She remained frozen, eyes wide, cheeks red, Jankotsu poked her and she merely moved sideways then sitting straight again. He burst out laughing, "I think she's in shock."</p><p>Sesshoumaru leaned in beside her, his breath brushing her hair, "I can fix that."</p><p>She snapped back to attention hiding her face, "I...I'm alright." Which was a complete lie, she wasn't alright. Her entire body was tingling, she could still feel Sesshoumaru's tongue against the side of her lips. It was making her mind steer to impure thoughts, she shifted slightly in her seat.</p><p>"Awww she's embarrassed," Jankotsu teased, he raised an eyebrow at her reaction before grinning knowingly. Leaning he whispered. "Is someone thinking naughty thoughts."</p><p>Kagome twitched, but before she could react, Bankotsu's voice hissed through, "quiet, the introductions are starting."</p><p>She looked up just as she recognized Kagura standing on the floor not far from them, a small girl with pale skin and white hair standing next to her. She was holding what looked like index cards, she handed the first to Kagura.</p><p>"Thank you, Kanna," Kagura took the first card, "First for our Introductions, The Southern District Chosens. "</p><p>The two chosen from the Southern District stood from the table behind them walking to the path in between the tables to the head table. The male had a mix of blue and tan skin with gray hair tied in a bun. He wore a dark blue kimono with dark sandals. The female next to him had short black hair with a green tint to it, held up by a red band, and red eyes. She was wearing a black kimono dress that went to just blow her thighs, with brown sandals. The collar of her kimono went a V down her chest even further than Kagome's, showing off the entire sides of her chest breast.</p><p>"We have Ginka and Yura," Kagura announced, as bowed to the emperor.</p><p>The emperor nodded in turn as the two returned to their tables, Kanna handed another card to Kagura, she read it, "and next is the Northern District Chosen."</p><p>Two people stood from the table next to the Southern District, when the female looked to be a child. Kagome realized that it was a child, not much older than Shippou. She had long black hair in pigtails, and red eyes. She barely reached Kagome's waist in height, Bankotsu caught her look. She was dressed in an orange and pink kimono dress with sakura blossoms.</p><p>"Her name is Soten, younger sister of the Thunder Brothers," Bankotsu said sighing. "The eldest had attempted to volunteer but was unable to. Both brothers have fought and won in the Youkai Games. So neither one was able to stand in her place and enter for her."</p><p>"That's so sad, she's just a child," Kagome said sadly.</p><p>"That child is a youkai," Sesshoumaru said sternly, "do not be deceived by her appearance. Youkai can become deadly even at such a young age."</p><p>"He's right," Jankotsu said, "unfortunately she'll be your enemy in the games. Don't let her appearance fool you."</p><p>"Yeah you would be one to know, wouldn't you oh great Dog Lord," a voice growled from behind them. Kagome looked up gasping to find a great burly male with black hair and black eyes standing behind them. The dark green kimono standing out in contrast to his tan skin, an orange head band around his head.</p><p>The male punched his fist together leaning in with a grin over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to Kagome, "well, well, well, what a delicate little flower. What poor fortune you must have to have been paired up with this dog. If you had been chosen in our district, you would have been paired with me. You wouldn't have to worry about wilting under my care." He reached to place a claw on her chin, "If you think you're going to be safe with him as a partner, you'll be highly disappointed. Nobody is safe from a Tashio's betrayal, he'll be just his father."</p><p>Kagome's eyes narrowed, but she was caught off guard when he grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him, her voice shook in anger with her body, "you're..wrong...Sesshoumaru's is an honorable man! And so is Lord Toga!"</p><p>The male looked surprised at her outrage before grinning and leaning, "wow quite a spitfire you have oh Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe I should take her off your hands, I'm sure when we win I can appeal to the Emperor to let me keep her."</p><p>A blue striped claw reached out grabbing his wrist and yanking it off Kagome, Sesshoumaru's nails dug into the man's wrist as he stood, "step away from her." His eyes held a tint of red, and his fangs were peeking out between his lips.</p><p>"Hn? So you have some kind of special interest in this one?" the male grinned, "what is she your intended or something?"</p><p>Sesshoumaru moved himself so that his body was blocking Kagome from view, though he said nothing, the man's grin grew wider, "So that's how it is." He leaned growling just loud enough for youkai to hear, "I look forward to taking her from you, I'll make sure you live long enough to see her become MY mate."</p><p>The red tint in Sesshoumaru's eyes spreaded out, a green glow forming in his claws as poison sizzled from his claws, dripping to the ground and burning a hold in the ground as he growled, "I"ll end you before you ever lay a claw on her again."</p><p>"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out worriedly, gripping the back of his Hakami, she was worried about him. It made her happy to know he was defending her, but at the same time, she was scared the emperor might see this as a threat and punish both of them.</p><p>"Hey that's enough!" Bankotsu yelled grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm, "Save it for the games! And you go back to your partner! Before my brother and I make you!"</p><p>The male didn't have a chance to retort, he found a knife at his throat, Jankotsu was beside him holding his knife close to the man's skin, "now, now, be a good boy and save it for the games."</p><p>"Shuran of the southern district!" Kagura yelled loudly, as a rush of wind blew through surrounding him and lifting him. "That is enough!" Her wind sent him flying through the air to his table. "Now sit down everyone!"</p><p>Sesshoumaru remained standing, his eyes closed once the object of his anger was no longer in front of him. He was not one to lose his cool, but seeing Shuran lay a hand on Kagome, sent fury through his blood. His demon demanded to react to the threat to his property, wait his property, when did he start thinking of her like that. He opened his eyes when he felt soft hands gripping the back of his hakami.</p><p>"Sesshoumaru?" her soft voice had him turning to her, he looked down at her seeing the worry in her eyes. He brushed a claw against her cheek to reassure her everything was okay.</p><p>"Well, that was fun," Jankotsu sat down twirling the knife through his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, loads," Bankotsu said, before sending glare at Sesshoumaru, "we are talking about this later."</p><p>Sesshoumaru ignored them as he helped Kagome back into her chair before sitting down again, all four noticed that all eyes within the hall were on them again. Bankotsu sweatdropped, "okay for future reference, this is not how we keep a low profile."</p><p>Kagome glanced at the high table, and found looks of amusement on the Emperor's advisor's faces, she found her eyes locking with Naraku's. Unlike Akuma's gaze she could look away, but, even though it wasn't as strong as Akuma's. She could feel a dark foreboding feeling when looking at Naraku, wherever it was, she knew it meant both of them were bad news.</p><p>"Alright, now that the excitement is over," Kagura said coldly, sending glare at the Southern table. "We have the Northern District chosen."</p><p>Kagome looked across the way to the table next to theirs, she gasped in surprise, the female was human just like her. She had auburn hair and orange eyes, and was dressed in dark orange sleeveless kimono dress that reached her ankles. The male was a young man about Souten's age, with white hair and teal eyes dressed in light brown kimono.</p><p>"We have Kai from the northern wolf tribe, and Enju!" Kagura called out, as the two bowed to the Emperor before returning to their seats. "And last, we have the Western District!"</p><p>Sesshoumaru stood holding a claw out to Kagome, she placed her hand in his as he helped her stand and they walked to the front of the HIgh Table. She tried to keep her emotions in check as they approached the table, Sesshoumaru's face was void of any emotion.</p><p>"We have Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western District, and Kagome Higureshi!" Kagura called out, folding her arms and stepping back out of the way.</p><p>Kagome bowed in movement with Sesshoumaru before standing straight again, her eyes drifting over the table, this time however she knew not to make eye contact with Lord Akuma, as she kept her gaze from meeting his.</p><p>"That was quite impressive Lord Sesshoumaru," The Emperor said, "I was quite amused at your defense of your partner. I'm sure if half these other challengers showed the same face, they would have better luck at surviving the games. You will need trust in your partners to survive against my challengers. I look forward to seeing you in action."</p><p>"Yes, your majesty," Sesshoumaru replied in an emotionless voice.</p><p>The Emperor stood facing everyone, "I hope you all take a lesson from Lord Sesshoumaru. If you wish to survive in these games, you will have to work as a team. Partnerships like this do not work if you do not have complete trust in your partners. Now, let the musicians entice us to the dance floor."</p><p>The Imperial Orchestra began to play a medium paced dance, the emperor turned to Sesshoumaru, "would you and your partner do us the honor of starting the dance.</p><p>Kagome squeaked in surprise as she found herself being led to the dancefloor, she looked up when he stopped in front of her. He bowed before her, "May I have this dance?"</p><p>"You may," Kagome replied, glad she kept her voice steady. She felt his claw slip into her hand, as his other wrapped around her waist pulling her close. As he took the lead, at first she found herself trying to keep up, she realized he was purposely going slow enough to stay in synchronization with her.</p><p>She soon found herself able to move with him, as he swept her across the dance floor in tune with the music. Her gaze met his as everything around them seemed to be drowned out by the music, she didn't even notice the others taking to the floor dancing around them. All she could see was him, their eyes locked, neither looking away from the other. His claw tightened around her hand as she found herself being held tighter to him, being so close she could almost hear and feel the beat of his heart. She knew that he would have no trouble hearing hers, it was pounding deep in her chest.</p><p>She was so close, he could hear her heart pounding, he found himself drawing her as close as he could. He wanted the distance between them gone, her eyes gazing up at him. The red and gold powder on her eyes made the emerald stand out. He watched as her tongue poked out to wet her dry lips, his gaze following the movement, he leaned in until his lips were inches from hers.</p><p>Kagome felt her breath catch when she realized how close he was, she didn't look away when he leaned closer, instead she found herself pressing herself tighter against him. Their lips drew closer, her eyes drifted shut as she waited for the feel of his lips on hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and the slight touch of their lips begging touch.</p><p>"Omph!" Kagome cried out when something hard slammed right into her, she would have been knocked to the floor if Sesshoumaru did have a hand lock on her waist. She looked up to find that it had been Shura who had knocked into them.</p><p>"Oops sorry, did I ruin your chance at getting a kiss oh mighty dog lord," Shura laughed, despite the face he was half bent dancing with his very short partner Soten.</p><p>"Shuran!" Soten yelled frustrated before stomping on his foot, "stop being a jerk!" The young girl spun on her foot and stormed off.</p><p>"Soten?!" Shura yelled, chasing off after his young partner.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome straightened herself in his arms, he was furious inside, though his face didn't show it. His tone however, gave away his annoyance. He had been so close, then the fool had to go and ruin it.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Kagome sighed warily, "Maybe it's best if I retire for the night, things are getting a little too 'rough' around here for me."</p><p>Sesshoumaru silently cursed Shura, he didn't want to let her go, his hand slowly released her waist. His eyes glanced over to where Bankotsu and Jankotsu were signalling him, he raised an eyebrow, they were making signs for him to go with her. He calculated quickly at what they were instigating, he looked back down at her, "I will escort you back to the dorms."</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to," Kagome said quickly, she didn't want to ruin the night for him too. "I'm sure you'd rather stay here."</p><p>"Quite the contrary," Sesshoumaru replied, holding a hand out for her. "I detest large gatherings."</p><p>Kagome blinked before smiling, "Aright, thank you." She took his head and let him lead her out of the banquet halls.</p><p>Kagome sighed in relief when they reached the dorm, stepping through the door stretching her arms above her head, "hmm wow i'm glad that's over. Jeez the tension in that place, and what was that dude's problem right when I almost had my first…" Her mouth slammed shut as her eyes widened, she had been about to blurt out right in front of Sesshoumaru that it would have been her first kiss. She was caught off guard when she found him directly in front of her.</p><p>Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome entered the room, his eyes following the movement, when her arms raised above her head, the collar of the kimono dropped lower. Revealing the tops of her breasts, he felt his hakama pants grow uncomfortable. When she started venting he found himself smiling, he was glad he had such an effect that she was angry they hadn't kissed. His eyes widened in shock when she cut herself off, he picked up immediately what she was about to say. He would have been her first kiss, he would have thought that that would have been his foolish half brother. This meant his brother had never taken the initiative with her, he stepped closer to her.</p><p>He would not make the same mistake, when she stopped looking up at him he slid a claw around her waist pulling her close, he watched her own gaze grow heated under his. Leaning down he finished what had started in the banquet hall, his lips capturing hers. At first he felt her tense, as time passed he felt her relax into his arms as her lips parted. His tongue used the opportunity to slip though her lips, curling around hers, coaxing hers to respond. A growl of appreciation rumbled in his chest when she grew bolder, her tongue sliding against his. When a soft mewl escaped her lips, he found himself no longer able to hold back.</p><p>Kagome was on fire, the feelings that Sesshoumaru's kiss was invoking in her was amazing, she could no longer focus on coherent thoughts. She didn't even realize they were moving until she felt her legs bump into the side of the couch causing her to fall backwards over the arm of the couch. Her chest rising and falling with deep breaths as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her with a heated gaze. If she had been thinking clearly she would have realized the state she was in, in her fall the kimono had raised up revealing her legs, and the collar had loosened revealing her breasts.</p><p>Sesshoumaru's eyes raked her form, he could fill his erection pressing against his hakama pants. He had not intended to allow it to get this far so soon, but seeing her there in that state, and Shura's words repeating in his head. He could no longer contain the demon within, he could no longer deny it. He wanted her, not just in body but in mind and soul. He would claim her as his, he would not allow anyone else to have her. He climbed over the couch arm, one knee pressed between her legs, the other on the ground. One arm gripping the top of the couch held his balance, as the other claw brushed over leg moving up her body.</p><p>A soft mewl escaped her lips as he leaned down, capturing her lips again. Her fingers found their way into his hair as their tongues dueled for dominance. His knee pressing between her legs could feel the heat pouring off her core, his claw found brushed her inner thigh, before trailing to her core. He was surprised to find her already wet, his finger brushing over her outer lips. Her hips lifted quickly and he pressed down on her core to steady her, earning a gasp through her lips. He smirked against her lips before pulling back, he wanted to see her reactions. Slipping his finger between her outlips, his fingers found her little pleasure nub. Squeezing and rubbing it between his fingers, careful not to cut her with his claws.</p><p>He watched her eyes widen at first in pleasure before closing them, her lips parting in a silent cry of ecstasy. Her body writhed beneath as fingers gripped at the edges of the couch. Wanting to hear her cries, his fingers trailed to her opening slipping his index finger into her. He was rewarded with a soft cry, his finger slid in and out of her, her already moist cavern slick to the touch. He slipped another finger in her, while his thumb returned it's mistreations to her nub. Her cries grew louder as her body writhed more, he pressed his body tighter against hers. His erection pushing against her leg through his pants. His free claw was making holes in the couch as he fought to keep himself from ripping her kimono off right there and claiming her.</p><p>He slipped a third finger into her as he leaned down capturing her left breast in his mouth, his fangs brushing over the nipple as it hardened in his mouth. His lips closed around it sucking and nipping, while his fingers continued to move within her. The sounds of her cries rising in volume was music to his hears, he could tell she was drawing closer. He could feel her inner walls tightening around his fingers. Switching breast, his lips closed around the right, his fangs grabbing hold of the nipple tugging on it, at the same time he pressed his fingers as deep as he could into her, curling them into her g-spot.</p><p>Her wondrous scream filled the room as her climax set in, her juices flooding over his fingers and the couch. He lifted up looking down at her, sweat clung to her skin, strands of hair had broken free from their bun. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, his eyes half closed as his tongue curled around his fingers cleaning them of her juices. A soft whimper brought his eyes to hers.</p><p>"Sess….shoumar….pl..please…" she begged in panted breaths, her body was in pain, a pain that only he could fix. Her fingers gripped at his hakama as her hips raised sliding against his leg and bumping his erection.</p><p>He let loose a warning growl, causing her to whimper more, the growl turned softer as he leaned in nuzzling her neck, "is this what you want. You know what will happen, there won't be any going back." He gave her the chance to back out, even though he knew there was no way he could back down now. She was going to be his mate whether she agreed or not, but he wanted to be able to hear her beg for it.</p><p>"...y..yes...please….Sess...shou...maru…" She begged, her voice shaking, even her fogged mind she knew what she was asking for. She didn't know what would happen afterwards, right now, all she knew was that needed him inside her.</p><p>He growled in triumph before his claw dug into the sash holding her kimono together and ripped it off. The kimono falling open around her revealed everything to him, his chest rumbled in approval as he put his weight on his foot on the floor. He undid his hakama ripping the top and pants off before climbing back over her, pulling her closer to the arm of the couch so that her legs were hanging off on either side of him. Rubbing his erection across her wetness he coated himself in her juices, before lining himself up with her opening. He started to press the tip into her tight entrance, her juices allowing him to slip in. He pushed forward until he felt a barrier, leaning forward he captured her lips with his, before thrusting forward until he was fully sheathed within her.</p><p>He remained still, letting her body adjust to him, when he felt her hips rock against him he knew she was ready. His lips only broke contact with hers to allow her air, before recapturing them. His hips pulled back until he was almost out of her before thrusting forward again. One claw gripped and tugged at her breast while the other dug into her side. One of her hands found their way back into his hair, the other grabbed onto his back. Her nails dug into his skin as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. With each movement she could feel him move deep within her, her back arched against the couch. When he thrusted into her at an angle hitting her g-spot she screamed in pleasure, seeing what it did to her, he copied the movement again and again.</p><p>"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as her body was sent through another climax, but before she could come down from it, he was thrusting into her harder and faster. She didn't know how much time had gone by, all she knew was she had lost count of how many times he had made her climax. She didn't know how much she could take.</p><p>He could sense her tiring, and he was drawing closer to his own release. Pulling back he readied himself, his fangs lengthening. Gripping her hips, he pulled out then slammed into her all the way to the cervix, releasing into as her cry of his name reached his ears. He sunk his fangs into her shoulder, her blood filling his mouth. He remained inside her as cock emptied his seed into her, filling her womb, their combined juices leaking out from between her legs. His fangs release their grip on her shoulder, pulling back slightly to brush his tongue over the wound. His saliva healing the deep mark into a scar, as it formed a blue crescent mark with a starburst. He brushed her bangs aside to reveal his crescent mark forming on her forehead. It was done, she was his mate now.</p><p>He watched as her eyes began to slip shut, nuzzling her neck he whispered to her, "rest my mate. You will need it."</p><p>He found himself yawning a fanged yawn, he glanced over their current spot. It would be quite hard to sleep beside his mate in their current position. Reluctantly he slid out of her, smirking slightly as their combined juices dripped out of her onto the couch. He knew he would be in for earful from Bankotsu, but at the moment, he didn't give a damn. He lifted her into his arms, wrapping his tail around her form as he carried her to his room. Tucking her, before sliding in beside her, pulling her close. He just hoped she wasn't going to regret what had happened, there was no denying that his demon wanted her as a mate. But she was human, things would be different for her, most humans believed in falling in love first. For him, wanting her as a mate was the same as love, but for her...he sighed. He would handle that storm when it came, for now, he was content to sleep beside his mate. His eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep holding his mate close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>